


Sparrow

by Flohst8



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Affection, Bad Jokes, Cottage core, Established Relationship, Hozier, Love, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Other, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Swearing, compliments, good old soft hozey content, i havent written in forever dont judge me, just bein happy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flohst8/pseuds/Flohst8
Summary: Waking up next to your love never gets old.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so I haven't written (or posted anything) in so long, so I apologise if it's super bad. I'm sorry it's so short! just a short drabble I couldn't get out my head. I'm more active on my Tumblr (@almost-intelligent) so if you have any requests or feedback then feel free to comment or send me an ask on Tumblr!  
> enjoy x
> 
> word count: 682  
> character count: 3740

**Sparrow (A.H-B)**

"Morning, Sparrow," his voice grumbly and deep, his whole body still laced with sleep. You groan, trying to muster the strength in your muscles to turn your still dazed body towards him, but your effort was rewarded when you see his eyelids flutter open, a soft glowing smile growing on his face that you're sure you were mirroring. A delicate hand reaches out, fingers tracing your cheek so gently you thought you were imagining it before the comforting silence was broken by Andrew's soft whisper, 

"what an astonishing sight you are to wake up to, sunflower."

Well, if you weren't smiling before then you definitely are now, heat crawling up from your chest onto your cheeks as you study him. His lopsided, goofy grin that makes him look so cheeky, with four-day-old stubble that was starting to grow a ginger twinge and a mop of unruly curls strewn across the pillow - a few loose stands falling over his turned face. The warmth radiating off his body makes you curl up even closer to him as you wonder if there's anything really that important lined up for today that's going to mean you have to move from this bed. Letting your eye drift close again, your mind filling with the images of the day previous. The way Andrew looked with his eyes glued to the fire, the glow of the flames lighting his face with a soft red glow, casting shadows across your living room as the two of you curl into one another, wrapped up in a too-heavy duvet with some film playing in the background which neither of you were really that bothered about. The memory burned into your brain and you smiled, enjoying revelling in your mind. That was, until you were dragged from your thoughts by a breathy chuckle. You opened your eyes to see Andrew gazing down at you with a mock smirk on his face, shooting him a questioning glance and trying desperately to ignore the heat in your cheeks. What was his problem now, could you not enjoy the memory of his face without him making you look at his lazy smile on his beautiful damn morning face? God, if getting distracted by Andrew was a skill you're sure you'd be a professional by now.

"Are you going to tell me wha's making that face a'yours flush like that, or are you going to make me ponder it for a bit longer, love?" 

Dick. If you were a professional at getting distracted by Andrew, that made him a professional at making you blush.

"Honestly, how are you always so smart-sounding. I swear, pure poetry from the fuckin' moment you wake up, Andy." You spoke with a lazy smile on your face, too tired for even fake enthusiasm. 

You felt his body shake as he laughed from his chest, wrapping you in his long arms as he kissed the top of your head, clearing his throat before looking down at you.

"What? D'you not like my level of articulation, sweet? And here I was this whole time, thinkin' I was your Heaney!" 

You let out a soft giggle, "More like my Shakespeare with the amount of fuckin' dick jokes you make."

Throwing you a wink which you clumsily returned, you and Andy both broke out into laughter. Holding each other close as you both continue to giggle at the joke that to any non-sleep-derived person would receive a quick snort at most. But to you two it didn't matter if the joke was actually funny or if you were just delirious. It didn't matter that the duvet was askew and that half the pillows had fallen onto the ground. It didn't matter that you couldn't tell if you were warming him or if he was warming you. Because what really matters is the fact that you're waking up next to your man, laughing over some stupid joke at stupid o'clock In the morning, surrounded by the singing of birds outside the place you call your home. And you find yourself thinking; yeah, life is good. 


End file.
